Foreign Love
by zwolforokokoro
Summary: Every few years, an alien race comes to Earth to abduct humans. But for what reason? What happens when the alien prince develops special feelings for one of his abductees. SetoxYami
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Pairing: SetoxYami, and a few others.

Warning: This fic has yaoi; if you don't like it don't read.

A/N: Also, my English is not pretty good so if anyone finds mistakes, please be patient with me and you are more than welcome to correct them. I kinda did a few changes (I don't think you will notice them) And please review, this is my first story.

_I am not an expert in this, I know that the department of defense includes the army, navy, and the air force, and sometimes they will come across sightings of UFOs _(I don't own the department of defense) _and that in 1953 they made a project called the Project Blue Book. _(Don't own) _And from 1948 to 1969 they came across 12,618 UFOs but only 701 remained unexplained. _

Normal POV  
_Alien (a.k.a Yami) POV_

Foreign Love

He gave a small groan of frustration when he saw the paparazzi waiting outside of his office. As soon as they saw him, they immediately started taking photos and shouting out questions. They were all hoping to interrogate the head of the defense department about his achievement in ending the war. After all Seto Kaiba is by far the most acknowledged, youngest, tenacious and not to mention the most handsome leader that that they ever had.

However, Seto had other ideas. He merely kept walking to his office and ignoring everyone else, much to the displeasure of the journalists who kept fighting for his attention.

As soon as he closed the office door behind him he let out a small sigh of relief. He walked to his expensive, mahogany desk and sat on his leather chair. He rotated his chair to look outside of the massive windows. Slowly his thoughts began to wander.

Today was a very important day; it was the time when the Wishing Moons will be appearing. The Wishing Moons were dazzling lights that apparently moved in authentic shapes. People called them the way they are due to the fact that they shone just like the moon. And today was the first time to be seen in 250 years.

Seto himself was quite fascinated by them. He wanted to find the source of it and study them. The Kaiba family was constantly curious about the Wishing Moons. But only a few of them actually saw them. There are rumors saying that if you watch the Wishing Moons from the time it starts to when it ends, your memory is erased. Anyone who saw them was not able to explain the moons.

After a few minutes of organizing paperwork, he got ready to leave. Making sure to check the hall for the press he walked out of his office. He wanted to go home and get as much rest as possible; he was going to spend the rest of the night studying the Wishing Moons.

_They were almost there. Everything was ready to proceed with the medical tests. All they needed now is to _change_ into their human forms. The Jekun race needed more information about humans, and the only way is to perform tests and experiments. And as soon as they find everything they need to know about them, they would start the invasion and use their planet to produce the perfect environment._

_The alien leader opened its eyes wide and mentally said a few words, in a flash of light the black alien creature was gone and replaced by a young man with spiky tri-colored hair. He looked completely like a normal human except for the fact that he was nude and his eyes were the color of two beautiful rubies._

He checked his watch, thirty minutes till nine. He traveled alone deep into the country side of Japan, where the Wishing Moons were easier to see. After all he didn't want to be distracted. He wasn't here to admire the Moons; he was here to study them.

He turned to look at his surroundings, there was nothing but trees and a few animals, but other than that it was very secluded.

The soft sound of an engine pulled him out of his thoughts, he glanced over his shoulder to see a car abruptly driving and then parking next to his car. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a tall, blond, amber eyed man coming out of his car. The blond chuckled nervously when he saw the frustrated expression in the brunet's face. Rolling his eyes, Seto went back to analyzing the sky and looking for signs of the Moons.

The blond walked slowly and stopped next to Seto.

"You know, if something happened to you no one would be able to help you. What if the rumors are true?" the blond said as he himself watched the darkening sky.

"They are nothing but rumors, Jounouchi" said Seto with an annoyed voice.

"Well yeah, but you never know"

"Jounouchi, that's enough, you can't lose your memory just because you watch wonderment like thi…" Seto stopped in mid sentence.

"Huh?" Jounouchi frowned; his eyes filled with confusion.

"Did you hear that?" Seto whispered.

No one made a sound, they stayed as quiet as possible, and then they heard a buzzing sound behind them. Cautiously they both turned around, and what they saw almost made their jaws hit the ground. Well actually only Jou's jaw hit the ground; Seto was as calm as ever.

The Wishing Moons were more beautiful in person then in the pictures they saw. The lights danced in small graceful circles. Seto and Jou were so entranced by the lights that they didn't notice the buzzing noise getting louder and closer.

When Seto noticed the sound he could see the Moons getting dangerously closer to them. The lights were so close that Seto could actually feel the warmth coming from them, still neither of them moved from their spots. Before the lights consumed them, Seto could see a pair of red eyes watching him. Then his vision went completely black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own._

_Pairing: SetoxYami and YamixSeto and a few others._

_Thank you everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how happy you made me!_

_Seto Thinking_

_**Yami Thinking**_

Seto's eyes fluttered open, a strangled moan came out of his slightly parted lips. He tried to remember what happened but all he could recall was watching the Moons, a loud buzzing noise, and a bright light.

He took notice of his surroundings but it was very dark. He blinked rapidly then squinted; it took a minute or two for his eyes to get used to the obscured room. He shivered as a cold feeling ran up his spine. He could feel someone watching him. He tried to move slowly, he didn't want to upset his headache further. After trying unsuccessfully to move, he realized three things; One, he was lying on a metal bed. Two, he was completely paralyzed. And three, the person who was watching him was moving towards him.

As the dim figure got closer, it revealed a young man about the same age as Seto. The boy's skin was nicely tanned and toned. He was wearing a simple red button-up shirt with some black leather pants; a black cape was placed on his shoulders. Seto let out a small gasp of surprise when he saw the boy's exotic red eyes. He looked more divined and graceful than anyone he ever met. The boy smirked when he saw the expression of surprise in Seto.

Grabbing something next to him, the boy walked closer to Seto to stand beside him almost touching. Seto did not recognize the object in the boy's hand but he could tell that it kind of looked like a small knife. Gently the boy rolled up the sleeve of Seto's white shirt and traced the smooth skin with the knife. At first, Seto thought that the boy wanted blood, but the boy did not pressed the knife into his skin; he just moved the blade carefully back and forth. After a few seconds, the boy pulled the knife back and put it away in a small container.

"Don't worry I will not hurt you, I just scraped off a few skin cells. You will be released soon." Said the boy, he could tell that the human was in turmoil and didn't know how to react. He sighed mentally, too bad they had to erase his memories, this human was very attractive. The boy's eyes widened as he mentally cursed himself, he was getting too comfortable in his human form.

Seto could feel that the paralysis was wearing off; he wanted to ask the boy some questions. He wanted to find out where he was, and why did he need his skin cells for. But he had to approach the subject slowly and sensitively; just in case he was truly stuck with a psycho, after all he didn't want to be killed.

"Where the hell am I?" as soon as the words left Seto's lips he regret them, talk about approaching the subject slowly.

"What?" the boy asked, he wasn't really paying attention, he was too busy arguing with himself whether he should keep this particular human or not. Maybe he could ask the council if he could have the human as a slave or use him as a spy. _**After all, this human was involved with the government, maybe they could be allies**._ But on the other hand, he could have the brunet as his special pet as well.

"I asked if you could tell me where am I? Said Seto, this time he chose his words carefully.

"You are in the testing room, your friend is in the room next to this one getting tested as well" said the boy hurriedly, he had to finish soon or else he won't get the chance to talk to his advisors.

Seto almost forgot about Jou, but as long as the blond was safe he didn't really care about him right now.

"Who are you? And why do you need us for testing?" asked Seto, sensitivity be damned, he wanted answers right now.

"Calm down. First of all if you keep shouting out questions I'll be forced to paralyze you again." Said the boy patiently but his voice had a hint of annoyance. After seen that Seto had calmed down a little he went back to the questions.

"I am called Yami by you humans, I think they said it meant darkness in your language. We need to test you if you are healthy; if you are then we take skin and blood cells to make our own human bodies."

At first Seto was perplexed, _did he just call me human?_ Then the 'create human bodies' part came crashing down.

"Where are we exactly? And what are you?" asked Seto.

"We are in my ship, and we are not exactly in your planet anymore. I am the Prince of the Jekun race" said Yami; he said it so calmly that it almost sounded like they were talking about the weather.

_Ship? Not in my planet? Jekun?_ Everything was too much for Seto, the news he just received sounded like a horror movie. His tired mind could not help but shut down.

Yami smiled brightly at the unconscious guy, he took the news better than he had expected. Maybe he could keep the human after all, he just needed to find an excuse and convince the council.

**_Wake up. _**His head hurt. He didn't want to move. **_You need to wake up. _**He ignored the voice; all he wanted was to sleep. **_Wake up now, or else I will blow up your planet. _**Wait a minute; he knew that voice it was from his dream. He dreamed that a sexy alien was talking to him and prodding him with unknown instruments. **_That was not a dream. Thank you for the compliment though. _**Shit.

Finally, Seto opened his cerulean eyes to see crimson ones staring at him. He noticed he was moved into a different room, and he was lying in a more comfortable bed. And now that the paralysis was off he could move, but decided against it.

"About time, I really thought you were dead. Well at least I finished all the tests while you were unconscious," said Yami giving a small reassuring smile. He tried to keep the relief out of his voice. He wouldn't admit to anyone that he was worried about the human. Actually worried wasn't exactly the word to describe it, he almost tore the place to pieces when the human wouldn't wake up in the first few minutes. Nope, he was not worried at all.

"Why am I suddenly hearing you in my head," Seto inquired, he was still taking in the fact that he was abducted and having a conversation with an alien.

"In our Jekun form we communicate telepathically with each other, but since we are usually in our human forms we don't need to do that." Explained Yami while running his fingers through Seto's silky hair. He moved to sit next to him on the bed.

"You know I never had the chance to ask your name" said Yami; he was quite content talking to the human. He smiled tenderly when he saw the blissful expression on Seto.

"Seto Kaiba," responded the brunet as he closed his eyes. He was enjoying the way Yami's fingers combed his hair. He felt more relaxed than he ever felt before.

However, the comfortable and peaceful silence was interrupted by loud shouts made by none other than Jou, who didn't take the news of being abducted very well. Curious, both Seto and Yami opened the door to see what the commotion was about.

"Nooo! You aliens won't take my brain and switch it with a cow's! You won't take me alive!" Shouted Jou who was now completely hysterical and trying to get away from anyone that got too close. Finally everything stopped when Jou was tackled and knocked cold.

Yami turned to look at Seto with an unknown expression and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Alright, fine I'll explain everything to him when he wakes up. But could you switch his brain with a dog's?" said Seto receiving a puzzled face from Yami.

"Why?"

"I hear that dogs are more obedient and listen better."

_

* * *

_

_Not a lot of action, but the chapters will eventually become larger and more interesting. I hope. Please review!_

_Oh, and by the way what other pairings would you like to see?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note **_

_Wow, it has been almost 100 years since my last update. I'm so SORRY everyone please forgive me! I'm very busy with school, homework, and a part time job._

_But I'm back now! _

_When I was re reading the first chapters I noticed that Yami has being very forward with Seto, but don't worry Seto will be playing hard to get. (Does that mean that this fic is a YamiSeme and SetoUke?)_

_Misoka-san: since you were the only one who replied to my question, I shall add BakuraxJou is that ok? Thanks for reviewing!  
I hope you like it!  
  
As for everyone else who reviewed: THANK YOU ALLLLL! You guys are very encouraging and make me so happy! Because after all, this is my first fic. (Can't you tell?) _

_And if there's any mistakes then please tell me! English is not my first language. Please don't kill me!_

_Enough babbling, here is the story. Enjoy and please review! _

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
'**Yami talking to Seto mentally'   
Seto talking to Yami mentally  
**'**_Bakura talking to Jou mentally'  
/Jou talking to Bakura mentally/_**

After a few hours of explaining everything to Jou, he finally calmed down and started asking questions of his own. Patiently, Yami answered them all. They were seating in a room that resembled a living room on Earth. Seto had no clue of why they would keep a room like this one and he didn't really want to find out. There was a long couch on one side of the room and a lazy boy right in front of it and on the middle, there was a small coffee table. Seto and Jou occupied the couch, seating on opposite ends, while Yami settled comfortably on the lazy boy.

Seto fidgeted for the third time in ten minutes. Yami would give him these strange looks that made him nervous. He tried to keep calm and ignore them still, it kind of made him feel that Yami was planning something; he quickly pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when the door was kicked open by a white haired guy. He was carrying two trays of food, one in each hand. He walked gradually to the trio and put the two trays on the coffee table in front of Seto and Jou. At the sight of food Seto realized how hungry he was. With one distrustful look to the white haired guy, he started eating some of the sandwiches that were on his plate. Jou on the other hand instantly brightened and started vacuuming his tray faster than the speed of light.

The white haired guy grimaced at the blond's eating habits and turned to whisper something to Yami. Yami nodded and stretched out his hand for something that Seto didn't see.

"Bakura, how about if you help me put the collars on to them," said Yami while standing up.

"Why the hell should I?" the white haired guy known as Bakura nearly shouted, startling both Seto and Jou.

"Because if you don't, I will tear the skin of you face and sew it back inside out." Yami said softly though his voice showed hints of a threat and couldn't be dismissed as a joke.

Seto and Jou looked back and forth between Yami and Bakura. Yami walked slowly towards Seto with the collar in one hand planning to put on to him. After all, he was pretty sure Seto wouldn't put it on himself. Seto immediately tensed when he felt Yami moving into his precious personal space. Though he relaxed soon after he heard the reassuring voice inside his head **'There is no need to worry Seto, these collars are harmless they are to keep track of you when we let you go. I will explain more in a few minutes. Just try to relax.'**

It took all of Seto's willpower not to jump when he felt Yami's soft hands brush his neck. He made sure not to make eye contact with him and fixed his eyes to the floor. Once the collar was around his neck, Yami whispered a few words in his language and the collar was activated. It gave off a soft blue light then went back to normal. After Yami was done, Seto brought up a hand to his neck to feel the choker himself. It seem to be made out of metal, 'but that can't be, it feels as soft as silk' he objected in his mind. It also seemed to be especially for him, it fit him like a glove.

Seto also noticed that Bakura was done putting the collar around Jou's neck. Who wasn't really statistic about it and tried to pull it off.

"Don't even try to take it off you stupid human, these things won't come off unless _we_ want them off," said Bakura crossing his arms.

"If you want, you guys can look at yourselves in that mirror over there," said Yami pointing at a corner of the room.

Seto's curiosity was almost killing him, so he stood up and strode over to the mirror. He let out a small gasp when he saw it. The collar was black with blue patterns around it which were probably in Yami's language. The collar truly contrasted well with his pale skin and it made his cerulean eyes stand out. Jou collar was similar but instead of black it was green with gold patterns. The symbols really left him baffled; he slightly wondered what they meant. 'Could it be my name? Or is it the word for 'slave'?'

He tried asking Yami, ** Will you tell us what the signs mean? **

'**Not right now, but I will tell you soon enough' **was his reply.

"Hey… What are these things for? You are not really going to keep us as pets are you? Are you going to give us a leash too? I don't know if you noticed but I am not some kind dog," asked Jou after putting two and two together. (Or at least he thought he did)

"Really, you could have fooled me," said Seto wearing that I'm-better-than-you-in-everything face.

"WHAT! I dare you to say that again Kaiba!" said Jou while standing up and shaking his fist.

"That is enough," Yami stood up and walked to stand protectively next to Seto, "These collars are to keep track of you when we let you go in your planet. They will also allow us to feel your emotions. And will let us keep the bonds that we have" at this he turned to look at Seto, "Thanks to the collars we will be able to talk to each other mentally, same with Jou and Bakura"

"Damn, I can't believe that I'm going to be bonded with a human and to top it all he is not the brightest one out there" said Bakura dramatically, and then said while smirking "At least you're cute."

At this Jou visibly choked, Seto wondered if Bakura was blind, though he sneered at the 'not so bright comment' and Yami watched the expressions of everyone with amusement.

"Not so bright eh? Well for your information, in high school I was the smartest one in my class," said Jou proudly.

"hn, you got a c minus, and the only reason why you got the highest score was because you got held back twice," Seto mocked with a smirk, which made Yami chuckle.

Jou sulked though he didn't disagree. He tried to cover it up with a question, "Wait a minute, why do you want to keep track of us anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? You and I are going to be tracked and studied in our environment like wild animals so they can learn about us. Not that anyone would want to learn about **_you_**."

"Grrr, shut up Kaiba or I will make you regret it" by now Jou's face was a shade of red and purple.

"If you really want to embarrass yourself just like in high school, then be my guest."

'**Seto, you really shouldn't push him so far' **

** Don't worry, he won't try anything. And if he does I'll be ready **

"That's it! You're going down" at that Jou threw the first punch which Seto dodged easily. He kept throwing punches only to hit nothing but air. Both guys moved around the room, one of them throwing punches and the other dodging effortlessly. Panting, Jou threw one last punch, luckily missing Seto by a few centimeters but resulted in Jou loosing his balance and falling on top of a large and heavy bag.

Jou winced when he heard a crunch, probably a bone. 'I don't feel anything broken, but I heard something' he thought while moving to sit on his knees.

Bakura twitched, '**_Oh shit, I thought Yami got rid of that bag' _**he didn't even notice that he said it to Jou.

**_/Huh?/ _**

Yami frowned, '**Damn I told Bakura to get rid of that'**

Confused Seto said,** Yami? **

Both Yami and Bakura fought the urge to grab the bag and run when Jou started going through it. "What the… why you do have bones in here!"

Seto frowned and picked up one of the smallest skulls 'it kind of looks like…' "Hold on, are these _human _bones?"

Bakura, thinking that they might as well have fun with the situation, smiled evilly and slowly moved closer. "Yes, they are human bones. The skull Seto has on his hands was the most amusing, it belonged to a female. The woman was still twitching even after we chopped her head off."

Yami lifted a hand and smacked himself on the forehead, Bakura and his stupid stories always got them in deep trouble.

Seto's widened in surprise and quickly dropped the skull, making it crack in some parts of the jaw. It rolled a few times before it finally stopped, facing Jou. "Holy shit! I am outta here," he kicked the door open, (breaking it in the process) and ran out of the room as fast as possible.

But just when Jou left the room, another person entered. He looked just like Bakura, except his frame was smaller and had a gentle aura around him. Most of the Jekuns called him Ryou also known as Bakura's younger brother.

"My prince, the Counsel and the King has given me a very important message for you," Ryou said while handing a piece of paper to Yami. (A/N: Do they even use paper?)

As Yami read the paper some emotions were reflected in his eyes but disappeared quickly. He walked to the exit but before he left he turned to face Bakura.

"You are in charge for now, you must get Jou back in this room without hurting him and take care of Seto while I go and speak to the Counsel. Fix that door too." He said before stepping out of the room.

"Why do I have to go find Blondie, why can you call one of the servants to do it," Bakura frowned and crossed his arms.

"Don't make me go over there Bakura. Besides, 'Blondie' is more comfortable with you believe it or not," Yami yelled back without turning back.

"Fine, I will go and look for the pretty boy. You are coming too," he said to Seto.

Seto grunted in disbelief, but followed Bakura nonetheless. After all, Seto didn't want to be in a room full of human bones alone.

"You know, I think the Prince has the hots for you, he was looking at you with googly-eyes and smiling at you for no reason what so ever." And Bakura went on and on talking about what a sexy couple they were.

"Perhaps you will be the dominant one, but then again Yami wouldn't like to play the bottom. Yes this will be very interesting indeed."

Seto wasn't exactly paying attention to what Bakura was babbling about but he did blush when he heard Bakura say 'sexy couple.' After a few minutes he noticed that he lost sight of Bakura, and started walking towards the direction that the white haired guy went. Then, his heart skipped a beat when he heard Yami's usually soft voice full of anger and sadness inside a room down the hall.

He walked carefully to the door making less sound as possible. When he stood right in front of the door, he debated with himself between going back to look for Bakura or stay and figure out what was making Yami sound so worried and angry. He was really curious but he respected Yami's privacy, so he turned on his heels and was about to walk away when the volume of Yami's voice increased.

"I already told you I will NOT marry her!"

_Well, there goes the third chapter and it is going no where. I'm sorry everything is happening so fast but it's 1:14 a.m. and I need to sleep._

_Yami doesn't want to marry someone. Can anyone guess whom? It's actually kind of obvious. Review Pliz!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

What is wrong with me! I have not updated in a while. I guess I was just lazy.

I would like to give my thanks to all my loyal readers!!!

Again I apologize for not updating sooner. I hope that you like this chapter and that I don't disappoint anyone.

Onward!

'**Yami talking to Seto mentally'  
Seto talking to Yami mentally  
**

'**_Bakura talking to Jou mentally'  
/Jou talking to Bakura mentally/_**

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Jou was panting hard; he was running without taking a look at his surroundings. He was in a gloomy looking hallway. Tiny little light bulbs on the walls barely lighted the corridor, leaving the ceiling and the floor dim. The nerve-racking hallway appeared to never end. But he didn't care; he just wanted to get out of here. This all seemed too surreal, like a bad dream. He stopped running after he realized he was going in circles. He could only hope that Bakura was not close. He wiped the sweat forming on his brow with his sleeve shirt.

He looked around; smoke was coming off a vent on the ceiling. On his left side there was a closed gate that gave off a soft green light and strange noises. He could actually hear voices inside that room.

Jou jumped in surprise when he noticed that someone was coming out of the room. He didn't want to get caught so he quickly strode over the gate and kneeled at one side of the door. The door hissed as it slid open, and the green light illuminated the hallway, making the place even creepier. Two guys came out of the door. They were wearing white and gray robes. Both were holding a stretcher, with what it looked like was carrying an animal's body covered with a blanket. Surprisingly there wasn't any blood in it. The guys proceeded on carrying the stretcher down the hallway; neither of them noticed Jou hiding.

Before Jou could consider what was going on, Bakura's voice echoed. Jou started to get nervous and worried that Bakura would find him, acting quickly he sprinted inside the room before the door closed. Tense, he waited until the voices disappeared. When everything was quiet and still, he let out a sigh. He brought a hand to wipe off the accumulating sweat on his forehead but stopped when he heard a soft crunch.

Turning around, he almost got a heart attack. He saw a dismembered cow's head on top of a platform. There were tubes that would bring rich oxygenated blood to the head, while other tubes would take blood out and pass it through a machine that would clean the crimson liquid. Another machine was working as lungs for the cow. If Jou wasn't so freak out by it all he would be interested in the technology that the aliens had.

"WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS!?"

Wanting to get out, he turned to the door. But, unfortunately for Jou the door was right next to a shelf. And on top of the shelf there were glass jars containing organs and human body parts.

This was of course too much excitement for one day, as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and crashed to the floor.

"Oh, look who we have here" Bakura said excitedly as he stepped inside the room. A soft moo, made him turn to look at the cow's head, "Looks like Blondie couldn't handle seeing Mrs. Clairie" The cow dumbly stared back at him.

"I guess now I'm stuck carrying him back, but damn why did we put the room on the other side of the ship?" he complained.

He picked Jou up in his arms and headed to the exit. "See you, Mrs. Clairie" He said to the cow, who just answered with an annoyed moo.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Prince Yami, I'm proud to say that my daughter Anzu will be a good wife,"

Yami glared at the Head of the Council, then turned to his left, "Father don't you have something to say?"

"Son… You are old enough to make decisions for yourself… except this time I'm making this decision for you. And besides, you might start to like the idea." He responded his eyes twinkling happily and ignored the glares that his son was sending him.

"Prince Yami, you will marry my daughter in two full moons from now, by then you will be back from your trip to Earth," said Anzu's father.

"What trip to Earth? Is there something you are not telling me Father?" Yami asked. His eyes were narrowed and his hands were turned into fists.

"We decided that we need to study the human race more closely. Since you have been so interested on humans lately, you were chosen to go to Earth and find whatever you can about them. Not just the humans alone you also need to learn about the environment and if you can, their weak points as well," said Yami's father with an almost business-like voice.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

…_will be a good wife…_

…_find their weak points as well…_

Seto took a step back, (Yes, he is still eavesdropping --) and thought about everything he just heard. Yami was getting married. At that thought, mixed feelings settled on the pit of his stomach; sadness, disbelief, and jealousy. He mentally kicked himself. He couldn't really be jealous, could he? He didn't have a reason to. Yami was getting married, he should be happy for him. He shook those thoughts out of his mind and thought about the other muffled conversation he just heard. Whose weak points were the aliens looking for? Were they planning an attack? The inner voices in his head were demanding to stop listening and go back to the room were Bakura was probably waiting for him. He already heard too much, he had to leave before some one sees him. Slowly he backed away and turned to the direction that he came from.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"As you know Yami, in a few months we will start the invasion on Earth and we need all the information we can get. Of course we only want to destroy the humans not the planet itself, which is why you must go as soon as possible. Oh, and don't forget to give us a report on what you found out every once in a while. If you find that the planet just isn't habitable for us then you will let us know and we can come pick you up," Yami's father explained.

"Perfect, can this get any worse?" said Yami sarcastically.

"I almost forgot, you will take Bakura with you as well. He can help you in some of your research and could serve as a bodyguard."

Yami let out a groan and stood up to leave, but was stopped when his father spoke again. "Yami, take the humans that you gathered back to their planet. Tomorrow I will send a servant to prepare everything for your journey." He finished.

Without saying anything he turned on his heels and left the room. Quickly he made his way back to the 'room' where Bakura, Seto, and Jou were at. But as soon as he opened the door he froze as he watched the scene in front of him. Bakura and Jou were at the floor, Bakura was in top of Jou holding his wrists above his head. Bakura was enjoying harassing him, but Jou was screaming and cursing at Bakura to get off of him.

"Bakura, what the hell are you doing? And where the hell is Seto?" Yami shouted making Bakura jump in surprise.

"Calm down Prince, Blondie and I were just trying to get to know each other better. And I think Seto said something about going to boil his eyes."

"Well then, this all better stop when I come back with Seto."

"Yes, _sir_" he mocked. Bakura watched as Yami left to look for Seto, and he turned to Jou.

"So, what do you want to do now blondie?" Bakura asked Jou while giving him an evil smile.

"Get away from me, you… you pervert!" Jou quickly moved as far away as possible from him.

"Aww, do you hate me now, blondie?" Bakura teased him, until Yami returned with Seto. Who looked like he was about to puke at the sight of Bakura and Jou.

"Bakura, stop this right now, get away from him!" Yami angrily shouted at him.

"Alright! Alright!" he said moving to stand to the other side of the room. "How's this, your _highness_?" Bakura said giving a mocking bow.

"Better, though I would die of happiness if you were stranded on a planet on the other side of the galaxy"

"…"

After a few seconds of silence, a new boy entered the room. He looked just like Yami except smaller and had a child-like look in his eyes.

"Hello brother, I brought some food for you and your guests, I also came to tell you that everything is ready for your trip tomorrow." The boy said, giving the humans a polite smile. He placed two trays of food on the small table in the center of the room and went to stand next to his brother.

"Seto, Jou, I want you to meet my brother Yugi, he is the one who made the collars that are around your necks. Yugi, these guys are the humans we took and performed tests on." Yami introduced them while giving his brother a smile.

"You performed tests on **us**? What kind of tests?" Jou stood up quickly and closed his fists tightly on Yami's shirt.

"Calm down Jou, I just made few tests to see if you guys have any type of diseases. We also measured and weighted you two. I got a sample of your DNA, performed some

X-rays to see your bones, scraped some skin cells, and got a sample of your hair. Some of the servants got some brain scans, got a bit of urine from you two. And finally Bakura drew out a little piece of bone tissue, all done without even leaving a scar. And finally we took a few photos of you to remember you." Yami clarified.

"Why do you need to perform so many tests on us?" Seto asked he was a bit offended that he was touched when he was asleep.

Yami smiled slyly, and put an innocent face "That's a secret, we can't tell you that." Somehow, Yami reminded Seto of Mokuba, who by now must be wondering if his brother went to another business trip without telling him. Making sure Yami turned away, Seto let a small smile tug his lips.

"Well, let's eat!" Bakura said from his spot on the opposite side of the room, breaking the silence. At this comment Jou beamed and started eating everything he could get his hands on.

'**_Wow Blondie! You look so appealing when you vacuum your food.' _**Bakura joked.

To Seto's and Yami's surprise, Jou started choking. Smirking, Bakura went over to him and padded him on the back. Once everything passed, Jou shockingly began to eat slower.

_**/Bakura, you bastard don't you ever do that again/**_

'_**But blondie, I was only stating the truth. Why did you have to start eating slower?'**_

Both Seto and Yami and raised an eyebrow at the silence that came over the other two.

"I see that the collars are working very well right Bakura?" Yugi said to him, proud of his invention.

"They are perfect little brother, we can communicate very well," Yami smiled at his brother.

"That's good to hear. Well, now as soon as you guys finish eating I will send some servants to escort your humans to their rooms" Yugi ignored the choking sounds that Jou and Seto did at hearing the word 'your' and swiftly left the room.

"Alright, listen you two, I will send the servants to wake you up in the morning to lead you to the navigation room, and we will leave after that, if you're not there by then, we will leave without you" Yami told them quickly.

After the small warning, everyone went back to eat. Suddenly an interesting thought came over to him and voiced it to Yami.

** You guys can eat human food? **asked Seto

Yami smiled, ** 'Yes we can eat anything you eat but we try not to take in to much sugar. Our bodies are just not well designed for breaking it down. We of the Jekun race are mostly carnivorous and predators, but we can digest other types of food'. **Yami explained before going back to his own food.

After a few minutes they were done eating. A servant came in to take Seto and Jou to their rooms.

"Alright, you will have a few hours to rest. Then we will come and wake you up early and take you to the navigation room and from there we will go back to Earth." Yami said quickly, he could tell that the humans were worn-out and needed some rest.

Seto followed the servant silently, trying to keep up with the alien's powerful stamina. After going through many hallways, they finally reached a door.

"Here you go; this will be your room. If you need anything please call. Good night sir." He said. He bowed and left before Seto could even register what he just said.

He opened the door to his room and walked inside. He barely had the strength to remove his trench coat and shoes before letting himself fall on the bed. He immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Seto was suddenly awakened by someone knocking on the door. Slowly he got up and opened the door, while rubbing the sleep of his eyes.

"Good morning," Yami greeted him, "Don't worry you will get more sleep on the ship."

Quietly, they both started walking towards the navigating room. When they got there, he saw Bakura and a very unhappy Jou waiting for them. Once a few greeting were exchanged, they went inside the ship. Then Yami turned to face the two tired looking humans.

"You can sleep on these chairs and by the time you wake up, we will arrive at Earth. The distance between here and your planet is about 700 million light-years away, but it will only take us about an hour and a half. Rest well." Yami said and then left to operate the ship with Bakura.

It wasn't really hard for Seto and Jou to fall back asleep; they both sat on the very comfy

chairs and were immediately sound asleep.

An hour and a half later, Seto woke up well rested and relaxed. It seemed to him like he slept for three days. Jou woke up soon after him. They stretched a bit then walked out of the small room. They met with Bakura and Yami in the piloting room.

"We have successfully landed on the same place we picked you up at" Yami said motioning for the others to follow him outside. Seto frowned, something was different about Yami; he looked a little pale. He was surprised when he realized that he was worried about him.

"We're ready, let's go" Bakura said and everybody followed. The door opened and silently walked outside. It was still dark in the forest and silent. All the wildlife was quiet as they watched them walk out of the ship. Jou and Seto took a deep breath, happy to know they were finally at home. But before the doors closed again two figures ran out of the ship.

"Wait, we are coming too!" Yugi shouted at them running to them, a boy with the same silver hair as Bakura stepped after him.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Yami snapped at them.

"We wanted to see how this planet looked like. So we snuck inside the ship. We can't let you guys have all the fun" Yugi innocently smiled.

"We are not here for fun, we are here for research." Yami said, trying to cool down. His father was going to kill him.

"Why are you here little brother?" Bakura asked Ryou, who was very interested in everything his gentle chocolate brown eyes landed.

"I tried to stop the Prince to not sneak in the ship, but he insisted Kura" Ryou answered still looking around the forest.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Jou breaking the tension, and looking very eager to go home.

Yami still hesitated about letting his little brother stay on Earth, but in the end he sighed and said, "When we get back you will be in a lot of trouble, Yugi"

"I'll take the risk"

"Fine"

"Let's go" Seto said leading them to where their cars were still parked. Strangely, Seto noticed that Yami, Bakura, Ryou, and Yugi looked paler than usual.

At the sight of their cars, Jou leaped in joy and ran the small distance between them and the cars. Seto too walked towards them but stopped when he noticed that the others weren't following. He turned to look at them. Both Ryou and Yugi were touching and looking at everything they could while saying some 'ooohs' and 'ahhhs'. They were very fascinated with the trees and grass that grew out of the ground. Bakura was sitting on the ground and poking a beetle with his finger, he wasn't very pleased though when he ended up poking the beetle to hard and crushing it. Yami was currently looking at the stars and constellations. He was also very captivated by the moon.

Yami kept concentrating on the stars, when he felt someone watching him. He turned his head to find Seto staring at him. He gave him a reassuring smile and turned to the black and grey spaceship. The ship was long, narrow, and smooth not saucer-shaped like most alien ships that are seen on TV. There were many blue and yellow lights dimming inside. Yami lifted his arm to the ship and his bracelet shined repeatedly. The ship purred softly, barely making a sound as the motors turned on, and the ship elevated into the sky until it was not visible anymore.

"Let's move, we need to leave before the sun rises" Yami ordered and everybody walked in silence. Except for the crunch, snap, crunch of the twigs and leaves in the ground, which Yugi and Ryou tried to avoid stepping on without much success.

Yami stopped walking, his face was much paler and he was panting hard. He dropped to his knees which brought everybody's attention on him.

"Yami, are you alright?" Seto kneeled by his side and held him to his chest to prevent him to fall to the ground. He noticed that he was having trouble breathing.

"He's going to be fine. You see, our planet is composed of solid minerals coated with gases but mostly hydrogen. Our bodies are designed to breathe the hydrogen instead of oxygen like you humans. Your planet does have hydrogen gases but not nearly as much as ours, so the Prince is having a harder time to breathe. He will soon be able to adjust to it." Bakura explained, he looked a little pale but clearly he was not suffering as bad as Yami.

"Why doesn't it affect you three as badly?" Seto asked holding Yami closer.

Bakura glanced over his shoulder while walking over to where the cars were parked, "As a soldier and protector of the king and the Prince, I travel to many planets and some of them have low hydrogen as well. And since Ryou and Yugi are younger their bodies adjust to different environments faster" With that he motion to Ryou to follow then went to wait next to Jou who was already next to his car. Ryou caught the meaning and followed his brother, but not before giving Yugi a shy smile and a bye. Jou climbed in the driver's seat and Bakura and Ryou on the back seat. As they drove away he could hear Bakura ask if he could drive, but was answered with a very loud 'hell no!'

Yugi had to smile he couldn't believe that he was finally on the planet that his father always talked about. If it weren't for the trips that the Jekun race made to earth and extracting human DNA they wouldn't be able to change their body into human forms. He turned to look at his brother; his smile was quickly replaced by a frown.

"Can you walk, Yami?" he asked, his boyish features were curved in a frown and his amethyst eyes were full of concern.

Yami smiled weakly and nodded. Seto supported him on his right side and Yugi on his left. Together they walked towards Seto's expensive looking car. Gently holding Yami with his left hand, Seto opened the door with the other and they placed Yami in the passenger seat. Once that was done, Yugi climbed into the back seat while Seto started the car. Quickly, the country side started to disappear as they neared the city.

One look at Yami told Seto that he was asleep and didn't look like he was a having a hard time breathing anymore. This surprised Seto quite a lot, after all they just arrived at Earth a few minutes ago and they have already adapted to an environment that took humans thousands and maybe even millions of years to adapt.

Taking a look on the mirror Seto saw Yugi with an amazed expression as he observed the lights and the people passing by. These aliens were different than people usually described them. He slightly wondered what his hyper brother would think. He wasn't even sure if he should tell his brother that aliens were staying with them. He question to himself if these aliens even possessed as a threat. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and paid attention to the road before him. The trip to Seto's house was uneventful and quiet.


End file.
